Draw With Me
by Harta
Summary: He is drawing her face as memories rush through his mind. He holds up the paintbrush with careful fingers, his eyes gazing intently at the canvas in front of him. A smile crosses his lips. Usopp/Kaya


**A/N:** I've been roaming through fanfiction and what did I discover? Only a handful of Usopp pairing fanfics. And in the meantime, there's a crapload for Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy. Come on guys, Usopp needs love too! He's just as awesome! (and even more in my opinion. *is trampled by Zoro fangirls*)

Anyways, here's a small drabble for Usopp and Kaya :) I thought it was time for me to write something serious. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer**_**:** *gets ready to write something long and boring* *changes mind*_ I don't own One Piece.

* * *

**Draw With Me**

* * *

Waves lapped against Sunny's side as the ship sailed away from its previous island. The sky was filled with small wisps of cloud, not even daring to rain. The fair weather made it an ideal day to just lie around and fall asleep under the soft sun. And that's what most of the Straw Hat pirates did that day. Sleep.

All except one.

In a certain sharpshooter's room, the floor was strewn with paintbrushes and small cups filled with water. It was impossible to move and not spill something, unless you were being extra careful. At one corner of the room, a young man was kneeling on the ground, a serious expression placed on his face. He held up a hand and the paintbrush in his fingers soared over the canvas in front of him. A golden yellow color was drawn onto the small lines he had made. Lines that were hair. The hair of a certain person who he was missing so much.

Usopp wiped his long, trademark nose. He fixedly stared at the painting in front of him and then he gave a firm nod to himself. Then he continued.

He dipped his paintbrush into one of the unused cups of water. He gently dried it off before applying white onto the end. He took a small breath before touching it onto the canvas. As he did so, voices came to his head. A memory.

"_Usopp-san…"_

"_Yeah, Kaya?"_

"_Tell me a story!"_

"_Heehee! I got a good one right here! It's about the time I took on an entire army of zombie turtle-monkeys!"_

The sharpshooter smiled inwardly as he drew in her eyes. The eyes that had gazed at him so intently whenever he told a tale. He added a deeper color of black.

"_So what happened after they rose out of the ground?"_

"_What else? They attacked me! Surrounded me, they did. They were mumbling to each other. Having a long and serious zombie conversation. They were arguing about who would eat my legs, my arms, or my toes. Even my armpits!"_

"_Ahaha..! Really?"_

"_Really!"_

The eyes were finished. Usopp lowered his paintbrush to work on the lips.

"_And then what did you do?"_

"_I told them…'you can't eat my armpits! You guys are supposed to be herbivores!' Yes, some zombies are herbivores. They didn't want to believe me though…So guess what they did next?"_

_"What? What?"_

"_They lunged at me in one huge group from all sides and angles!"_

"_Oh no! What happened next?"_

"_I took them all out! With only one finger! And that would be my pinky. It was all a piece of cake. Speaking of cake, I could have defeated them all easily while eating a whole strawberry cake!"_

The lips were perfect. Usopp started on the finishing touches.

"_So, Kaya? Are you impressed by my strength and braveness?"_

"_I sure am, Usopp-san!"_

"_Well, you should be strong too! Come with me on my next adventure!"_

"…_Me…?"_

Usopp added more tone and shadow to her face. Her smiling face.

"_Sure! It'll be lots of fun for us both to be on an adventure together!"_

"…_Usopp-san, you know I can't…"_

"_Oh, come on, Kaya!"_

"…_If only my health was a bit better…"_

"_K-Kaya, don't cry!"_

Usopp's hand stopped in midair. How much he wanted to be by her side. Or her be by his side. Whatever was fine. He continued drawing.

"_If I'm stronger…I would definitely come with you…In the meantime…"_

"_I'll bring back more and more stories. Just for you, Kaya."_

"_Thank you, Usopp-san."_

"_I'll bring back the best stories for you. You know what? I could become a crew mate of the new Pirate King! It'll be a snap!"_

"_Haha…really?"_

"_Really!"_

"_Promise me then."_

"_Ohoho…is that a challenge? I promise!"_

Finally, Usopp carefully placed the hardworking paintbrush on the floor. The picture he had drawn was beautiful, and very precise. On the canvas that was once blank, a young woman with blond hair and eyes filled with joy smiled at him. And he smiled back.

He had no idea that all the way across the sea, that certain girl was drawing her own painting of him.

* * *

**_end_**

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be awesome :) I'm giving out cookies to anyone who can guess where I got/stole the title from.


End file.
